Sunday Afternoon
by Miko Akako
Summary: Dave gives Kurt his jacket, so everyone knows he's taken. Vague 3x05 spoilers. Fluffy one-shot


**A/N: **Inspired by a post on tumblr where someone mentioned Kurt wearing Dave's jacket to McKinley. I'm mikoakako on there if you want to follow me.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Vague spoilers for 3x05.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Afternoons<strong>

Kurt loved Sunday afternoons. He looked forward to it all week and when it came, he savored every minute of the time he got with his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word still tasted new on his lips, like a word in a foreign language that he had heard a thousand times before but only just understood.

Their standing weekend date was never enough time, but between Kurt's glee practice and Dave's hockey, combined with all the work from the last few months of senior year, there just wasn't enough time. They still caught up a few afternoons a week for a rushed coffee date, and they fell asleep on the phone every night, but Sunday afternoons held a special place in Kurt's heart.

He loved them when he and Dave went out shopping, or when they went for a late lunch or even when they paid an exorbitant amount to see a movie. But his favorites were the ones when they didn't go out at all. In the privacy of Dave's house, Kurt didn't have to worry about sharing his boyfriend with anyone. They didn't run in to Dave's East Lima friends, or Kurt's from McKinley. They didn't need to worry about people making a scene when Dave forgot himself and reached over to take Dave's hand, or Kurt leaned in and kissed Dave's cheek when he said something particularly endearing. Instead they would sit together on the couch or bed, watching something on the television or a movie and just be together.

"I hate that you transferred, by the way," Kurt said softly, pressing his head back to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder so he could glance up and their eyes could meet. He loved Dave's eyes. He loved everything about Dave, but especially his eyes. They always betrayed how he felt, even when Dave thought he was hiding his real feelings.

"If I hadn't, we wouldn't be here," he pointed out. Kurt wrinkled his nose at that. It was true, but that didn't mean he had to like it. If Dave hadn't transferred, there was no saying what would have happened, but if Kurt got a chance to do it over again he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what they had now. Even if it meant only getting one day a week to lay like this, tucked safe against Dave's body.

"I still hate it," Kurt insisted, pressing his back against Dave as if even a millimeter was too much distance between them. Dave's arm tightened around his waist for a moment, and he felt Dave's chin rest on the top of his head. "McKinley feels empty without you. Even before. I spent the whole first week looking up and thinking you would be there. Plus I hate that no one believes me when I tell them I have a boyfriend. They all think I'm making it up, especially since Blaine is back at Dalton."

Dave grumbled low in his throat – he and Blaine never did make up despite Kurt's numerous attempts. Kurt swatted at him playfully, letting the magazine in his hands rest on the armrest beside them.

"Oh hush. Blaine and I will always be friends, and it would be good for the two of you to at least try to get along."

"How can you not be mad at him for what he did to you?" Dave asked. Kurt shrugged. Blaine had cheated, yes, but only long after Kurt had pulled away from him. At that point, they had only been dating in the loosest sense; Kurt spent all his free time with Dave, even if he hadn't quite put a name to the fluttering feeling in his chest when they were together.

"Because if he hadn't, I'd probably still be with him. I never would have gone to Scandals that night, which means I wouldn't have gotten drunk and called you for a ride."

"Trust me, Kurt – I couldn't forget that night if I tried. You were in the bathroom for like three hours puking your guts up. Do you know how hard that was to hide from my parents? Not to mention I had to lie to your dad. I'm pretty sure he still hates me for that."

"Way to ruin the romantic mood, hamhock," Kurt said, flushing slightly. "And my dad doesn't hate you. He just…doesn't like you."

"But you do," Dave said, lifting an eye brow and smirking. Kurt, watching him with his head tilted up, smiled.

"I most definitely do." He shifted his body to he could kiss Dave easily, resting one hand on the muscled chest and the other gripping Dave's upper arm.

They settled again, Kurt leaning back against Dave and Dave's arm draping across Kurt's lap. Kurt picked up his magazine and flipped through it while Dave watched some action movie on the television, both utterly content with life.

All too soon they heard the front door open and Dave's parents walked in. Their eyes were full of judgment as Kurt quickly removed himself from Dave's lap and stood up. "Walk me out, David?"

Dave followed him, brushing past his parents without even a greeting. They hadn't kicked him out when he came out to them, but they did their best to show him that they would never agree with his lifestyle. Kurt's heart broke for Dave, and he wished every day that Dave could have parents like Burt and Carol, even though Dave insisted it never bothered him.

"I love you," Kurt said, tilting his head up so Dave could kiss him. He wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's neck, smiling in to the kiss when Dave's hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was brief, but the embrace lasted longer, Kurt's head against Dave's chest. He could stay like that forever, listening to Dave's heart beat and feeling his warmth.

"Love you too, Fancy." Dave pulled away and Kurt let him go reluctantly. It was getting dark and he still had some homework to finish before Monday morning. He was about to leave when Dave asked him to wait. He watched as Dave pulled off his letterman jacket, this one green and white with 'East Lima' embroidered on it.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked, taking the offered jacket and slipping it on. It was warm and several sizes too large but mostly it smelled like Dave. He wrapped his arms around his midsection, the sleeves covering his hands.

"So they all know you have a boyfriend." Kurt kissed Dave on the cheek, beaming. "Yeah well, you should be getting home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"


End file.
